1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trivets, and in particular, to multi-purpose trivets which provide support for hot objects and which also provide insulating pads for gripping and handling hot objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Trivets are commonly used in the kitchen and are objects, generally small plates or stands, placed under a hot object to protect the table or counter top surface from heat damage. Originally, trivets were made of metal or wood and often had legs to support a hot pot or dish above the table surface. Modern trivets, however, are constructed of a variety of materials, such as metal, wood, ceramic, fabric, or silicone.
The safe handling, transportation and storage of hot objects are particular concerns in cooking, as there is an ever present risk of injury from burns or scalding from such hot objects. While numerous different kitchen implements have been developed to assist in those tasks, such as pot holders, trivets, cooling racks or trays, pot handle covers, and the like, it is often difficult to have all of these implements handy and in a single place for use when they are needed.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a multi-purpose implement that is suitable for use in the kitchen and that provides support for the transportation and storage of hot objects and which also provides insulating pads for gripping and handling hot objects.